There is a need in many industrial applications to monitor the composition of high temperature gasses within a high pressure system. The instruments used to analyze such gasses are subject to damage from particulates which are sometimes present in such gasses, wherefore it is difficult to analyze these gasses prior to some processing stages such as filtration and the like.